Highs of the Organization
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Demyx makes Roxas have a sugar rush, much to Axel's dismay. Axel finds himself getting a little loopy after he gets some cavities filled. Also, Demyx and Roxas find spiked brownies and force them onto Axel and Zexion. Zemyx in the third chapter. Sorry if you hate Zemyx. Rated M for hardcore yaoi. Please request more stories if you want them to be shown here. Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a smut. Omg. I was so tired that I wrote fucking smut… Please don't hate me for what happened. If you'd like to place a request, please feel free to PM or email me. My email is on my profile page, so go there. Thanks for sticking out for me._

_**HARDCORE**__**YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DO **__**NOT**__** READ! THIS IS A SENSITIVE TOPIC HERE, AND I DON'T WANT TO SCAR CHILDREN! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**_

_If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I wouldn't feel the need to write fanfic. I'd just produce a hidden cutscene or two… or three… yeah… I'm very tired. _

**AkuRoku – Sugar High**

When Axel entered his room, towel around his neck, his jacket unzipped after his shower, he saw that he was now joined by a pair of blondes. They sat on his bed, and the one with the mullet glanced behind him as Roxas looked straight ahead.

The redhead didn't want his free afternoon messed up by Demyx. "When…" He pointed at the sitar-playing moron. "Did he get here?"

"A few minutes ago." Roxas tossed something thin and straw-like to the fire-wielder. "Want a Pixi Stix? Dem brought over a _ton_." Axel noticed that the pair were slightly jittery, and was surprised as the blonde he thought was going to be alone here giggled.

He shrugged and tore open the thin packet, dumping a shot of the sour orange sugar down his throat without a thought, finding little pleasure with the sweet. Then he glanced at Demyx. "You. Leave. My room. _Now_." The blonde pouted and glared at him. Roxas glanced at the redhead pleadingly, placing a hand on the other blonde's shoulder.

"Why? What's your problem with him?"

Axel sighed and wiped a bit of water from his ear. "Because he tends to get you hyper. And I don't want to be blamed for you breaking things when you get hyper like the last time." He glanced at the floor. Colored, empty paper tubes littered it. "How many of these things did you eat?"

"I don't know." Roxas shrugged and giggled again. "I lost count around twenty-three. But Dem ate more than me, though!" He pointed an accusing finger at the musician, who just laughed.

The redhead, who was tired and just wanted an afternoon to himself and Roxas, jerked his thumb to the door. He was getting a headache from the idiot, mullet-haired blonde. "Out. Please, Demyx. I'm tired, and I don't want to deal with your crap."

Without a word, the musician picked up his share of the wrappers and left, sticking his tongue out like a child at the redhead as the elder slammed his door in his face and locked it. Then he glanced at his bed.

"Are you going to make me leave too?" He sat next to the blonde, the look on his face laughable at best. The boy crossed his arms over the bag of leftover sugar when the elder went to grab it from him. "No! These are mine." He opened the bag and fished a red one out. "But you can have this one."

"Do you even hear yourself? It's like you're drunk or something." Axel tried to communicate with the flustered, practically _high_ blonde, speaking quietly and clearly. Roxas glanced at him quizzedly and then laughed, relinquishing his hold on the bag and placing his hands of either side of his face. Then he planted his lips directly on the redhead's. Axel leaned into the touch, tasting like the sour sugar the kid has taken shots of before he'd arrived.

The elder broke the kiss eagerly after that thought. "What the hell, Roxas!?"

"Huh? Did you hate that? I'm sorry!" His voice was very panicked and jittery. Axel saw the bag fall off the bed and clatter to the floor from the corner of his eye, the sweets flying everywhere. Roxas held his head still, his lips forming the words that he wasn't hearing. "Hmmm." He made a face that made him look like he was thinking hard and tapped a finger against the side of the redhead's face.

"Are you lying? Because it seemed like you didn't hate that. You never really hate kissing anyway. Besides, you always start. I want to." He gazed up at him, giving the redhead his best puppy eyes. "I promise I won't do anything bad."

It was difficult. The way he was now, anything seemed like a good idea. And he didn't want to take advantage the kid… but it was his decision, right? Damn those puppy eyes! He acted first anyway, kissing him so out-of-the-blue… Axel swallowed his resolve.

"Yes…" His lips were bombarded with a kiss so sweet and deep he nearly choked before the blonde broke away, smiling in his sugar high state. He felt hands work underneath his coat, the garment falling away from his shoulders. His slightly warmed skin met the chilled air with malice, shivering slightly. He was caught off guard as Roxas unbalanced him and knocked his back to his white sheets.

The teen loomed above him, his lips spread in a smile of contentment. The small points of his hair tickled against the bare skin of the redhead's chest as he pressed his head against his collarbones, linking their fingers together as he spoke.

"Maybe not today… But it'll be _fun_…" Axel noticed that the blonde was talking to himself, having a conversation, and decided to take action.

"I don't mind. It _would_ be fun." He tried to make himself sound excited and put a goofy smile on his lips, knowing that those combined would spark the hyperactive blonde into decision much faster. That wonderful smile returned and Roxas turned his head slightly, kissing the smooth line along his collarbone.

When he reached his shoulder, he circled back and kissed him full on the mouth, no hesitation slowing his movements as he twined his arms around his neck and waist. His tongue slipped between his lips soundlessly, but when he brushed it against the fire-wielder's own, he made a sound that was a half moan and a half mewl.

The redhead chuckled in his throat at that and closed his emerald eyes, concentrating, trying to savor the actual taste of the youth's lips before they were far out of his reach. He felt his hands going for the blonde's jacket, an act that Roxas allowed. The teen actually seemed to enjoy it, pulling away for a few seconds to remove his shirt as well.

The feeling of his warm skin against his was… _magnificent_… Axel soon felt fingers trail down his ripped torso and stomach to the waist of his pants.

Roxas sounded very small as he spoke, his breathless voice sending tingles throughout the elder man when it reached his ear. "Should I?"

The redhead's voice barely obeyed him as he spoke. "Now… Do it now, please… Roxas…" He felt slender fingers undoing his belt buckle and the black clothing pushed away from his hips. The man underneath him trembled slightly, and the blonde didn't know why. He went back to kissing the redhead, but a soft moan came from the elder's throat as he grabbed his hand and pressed it against himself.

Now he understood, a shot of something that made his mind clear causing all emotions to disappear other than the sense of lust and need. "Is _this_ what you want, Axel?"

He chuckled. Now his young partner understood. "Of course… What else would I want…?" He meant to sound sarcastic, in a funny way, but the sound resonating from his lips just sounded mean, impatient, and greedy, like all he had on his mind was sex. "Sorry… Did I sound…? _Ah_!"

The blonde understood what the older man wanted, allowing his senses to invite new sensations from the man before him into his own body. He smelled an odd mix of sour sugar and the spice that always perfumed Axel's skin on the elder, tasting the ornate flavor of those distant spices as he bent to kiss him again, the hand not wrapped around his shoulder working at the front of his crimson boxers.

The same hands that, hours before, had slain countless Heartless with twin keyblades, was causing great but unavoidable, _necessary_ pleasure to the redhead. But it was unattainable any other way, and no other person was the kindest about it. Nor was anyone so generous to him.

Axel struggled to keep it together. Waves of intense pleasure racked at him from all ends, even the very tips of his toes, fingers, and spiky crimson hair. It was the least he could do to remain in this state, where he joyrode into an unknown ecstasy.

Roxas tried to not let the feeling of this part of the man he loved get to him, but it wasn't working too well. Even past the haze of sugar and lust, he tried to hang on to the last bit of his morality, but it escaped him, sending him into a distant memory of what was to come after this.

The redhead's eyes opened and he was met with a striking blue pair lighting into his own with dark heat, their fluid form showing just how much he was struggling.

"Roxas…" Through his labored breathing, Axel was able to sound out that one name as he reached around the blonde and hooked a leg around his knee. He flipped their roles, he now looming above after he'd kicked the legs of the teen out from under him and turned his partner underneath him.

The blond inhaled sharply as one of the elder's hands went straight to his belt, undoing the hitch and pulling them away from his body, along with his own boxers. He was even more startled when a hot hand circled him, that part of himself already knowing the pleasure it lusted after.

"Excited, aren't you…?" He made the statement into a chuckle, the blonde's face exploding into a crimson blush as his azure eyes darted around, locking onto anything but the green ones boring into his own.

Roxas caught the man's gaze for a moment before a wave of pleasure sent him into what he thought should have been hell, but felt like heaven. He made that curious mewling noise again and felt a hand reach behind him. As he hitched his legs around the elder's waist, knowing what was to come, he felt a slick finger enter him.

Axel knew that the teen, who was fighting back tears of both pleasure and regret, was ready for what was definitely going to happen. As he slid a second finger in, he felt hands clamp tightly around his neck, the blonde bringing his lips in for a kiss tinged with hunger and greed.

This kiss was all he needed to know. He tasted tears on Roxas' mouth, the solidarity of the want he felt plain on his tongue. However, the softness of his lips and tongue, with love and trust and understanding, sent all his doubt away.

"Axel…" He was nearly to tears as the third finger was added, reaching up to lick the rim of the redhead's ear. He felt the crimson-haired man's breathing stop for a second as he nipped at his earlobe. Then he cringed as the fingers were removed and his hips tilted back.

He nearly screamed as the redhead entered him, the sheer force of the blow to the place inside him enough to make a lasting white haze on his vision. His fingers curled up into fists in crimson spikes, and he knew he left large welts and slightly bleeding scratches as the elder moved.

The redhead bent his neck to kiss the blonde's neck, to try to alleviate some of the pain he knew that the teen felt, whether it be physical or emotional. He felt the scrambling bite of his sharp nails against his neck and shoulders, but he didn't mind. All he knew at this point was that the teen was repeating his name and saying things that he would never regret.

"Axel… I love you…" This is what breathlessly blessed the redhead's ear.

After what felt like an eternity, Roxas felt the strange, coiling heat in the pit of his stomach seize and he cried out the name he'd been repeating like a prayer as he released, the elder's harsh cry of his own name a second after him voiced before the warmth that filled him.

Axel, after a bit, and when his mind cleared up, moved off the blonde, whose eyes were closed. He was nearly asleep when the redhead kissed his lips, the mewl sounding one last time in his memory before the elder lifted his white comforter and covered them up in warmth. The redhead held the teen protectively to his chest.

He glanced down at the teen, whose face was calm and slightly angelic while he slept. All the pain and strife of the time between when he'd arrived and now was gone, all his fears alleviated, at least for a time. What he needed he had, and what he wanted and craved, even to go so far as to say lusted after, had been fulfilled. He smiled and kissed his forehead before he too fell into a lasting sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_AU again! YAY! Sorry if you hate it guys. Star-Shaped-X, I'm _still_ working on your request. Thanks for the nice challenge! Anywhoo~ Still rated M for hardcore yaoi. Not gonna stop either! I'm planning on one more chapter for this pile of crap._

_I was thinking of writing Zemyx (Demyx/ Zexion) for the last chapter. If you want it, just send in a request via PM, 'kay?_

_Watch my video here for the other pairings, anime and otherwise, I'd write: watch?v=JUHS91l-JE8_

_Go to minute 4:40 for the list please. Thanks. Just ask and I'll most likely write it! Thank you for reading! Please comment, review, and request stuff!_

_If I owned Kingdom Hearts it would be rated M for Mature Gamers. I don't own it, thank God._

**AkuRoku – Laughing Gas**

Roxas and Xigbar stood inside Axel's dentist's operating room. The raven-haired man was flicking his finger across the glass screen of his phone as he checked his messages, while the blonde was nervously watching the fire-wielder's face. He'd been out for longer than the doctor had said, but told them that it was fine and that Axel would wake up soon. They needed to knock him out a little longer for his cavity filling anyway. The man hated the dentist with a burning passion, no pun intended.

Then his closed eyes fluttered a touch. The blonde jumped to his feet, knocking the eye-patched man aside as he brought his face closer. He was shoved a little by the agitated man, who went outside of the room for a few seconds, muttering something about a text from Zexion. Roxas turned his attention back to the drowsy man.

"Hey, buddy. How're you feeling?" The delirious redhead opened up his eyes and squinted, raising a hand with an IV line still taped to his wrist over his eyes. He smiled at the blonde wearily, but then spoke, his voice quiet and as worn as he was.

"Why's the light..." He yawned and rolled over on his side in the somewhat comfortable dentist chair. "Why's it so _bright_?" He tucked his hands in his red sweatshirt pockets, trying to find his thread of sleep again. Roxas caught a glimpse of Xigbar wheeling in the dinky wheelchair for the half-asleep redhead.

"No, Axel. You've gotta go home. C'mon." Together, he and the eye-patched man dragged the other to his feet and sitting in the chair. "When you're in the car you can sleep."

"'Kay…" They walked out and the blonde ran the chair back to the office as Xigbar, cursing the entire time, buckled the redhead in the backseat. Then he ran around the car and jumped in the driver's seat of his black sports car, tapping his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel.

When he sat in the seat next to Axel, Roxas was greeted with a slight, sleepy whimper and the mane of crimson that the man possessed lying against his shoulder. Xigbar rolled his eyes and muttered about something being 'gay'. The blonde didn't care. He was used to the taunts by now, and he knew that the black-haired man was sort of joking. The sharpshooter put the car in drive.

Axel, being in a half-awake and somewhat-drunken state, muttered many things that Roxas didn't understand, other than a loud mutter of, "I wanna go home and _sleep_." Xigbar and the blonde both broke out laughing.

Still cracking up, the blonde spoke. "We're almost there."

Once they had unlocked the door to the redhead's apartment building, they dragged him to his rooms with an arm around each shoulder. The redhead was able to walk steadily, but he was unbalanced, like a young child. Each step was cautious. When Xigbar dumped him on his red-swathed bed in the back of the apartment, he waved behind his shoulder, walking toward the main door.

"You take care of him, shorty."

"Why me?!"

The superior man winked, smirking in such a way that shivers ran through the boy. "Because he'll want to see you when he wakes up for real. You guys _are_ gay together anyway." Roxas blushed a brilliant red and flipped the man off with a glaring pout, which only made him laugh as he shut the door behind him.

The blonde went to put his spare key in his pocket and bolt the door, returning eagerly to the elder's bedroom. He glanced at the still half-asleep form crumpled on his bed, the redhead's fingers inching to try to grab the edge of his blankets. He was so loopy, it was almost sad.

The blonde took pity on him and supported him to stand briefly and sit down at the head of his bed, the elder man smiling drunkenly at him as he unzipped his comfy sweatshirt, revealing the black tee he wore underneath.

"What're you doing…?" He lay down on his bed, the teen tucking his warm sheets in around him. He felt a soothing hand brush his messy hair back as the boy sat cross-legged by his head. The hand lingered on the curve of his cheek and he leaned into it, wincing a touch as his half-numbed mouth yelled at him in pain in the back. His mind was clearer then, and he gazed into blue eyes that held his own.

"Just get to sleep." Roxas felt a warm hand touch his own, holding it tightly and linking their finger together.

"Will you… stay here?" Xigbar was right, _dammit_.

"Sure." He'd brought books and his cell phone to the dentist anyway to wait for him. He was good for a few more hours.

"Okay…" His brilliant green eyes closed for the last time, falling into a sleep that he couldn't be woken from.

The blonde felt the grip on his hand release and he sat with his back to the mattress. He turned around, reading and texting people, even napping for a while until he was snapped to alertness an hour later by a text from Xigbar, asking if Axel had woken yet.

After he texted the negatory response, he began paging through a few comics and thin books until he heard a soft noise. His ears, had he been a cat, would've pricked up at the sound. He looked at Axel's face. His full lips parted slightly as the curious sound came again; a soft moan paired with a one-word whisper.

Then Roxas noticed that he was stiff from sitting for so long and stood. Or rather, he _tried_ to. A hand darted to his wrist and pulled him to sit on the redhead's bed, the form lying upon the mattress waking from sleep.

"Rox…" Axel mumbled, his eyes opening slightly as he was brought fully out of his slumber. He grabbed one of the slim boy's shoulders and pulled him down to lie next to him, much to the blonde's protest. Was he crazy?

His theory on that was interrupted by a hot, heavy kiss landing on his neck, the neckline of his crappy t-shirt stretching as the redhead pulled it away from his skin. "Hey… Axel, you're still high on the meds. Go back to-" His sentence was brought to an end by a quick but strong kiss on his mouth as he was dragged underneath the man.

"No I'm not…" His tongue ringed an outline of Roxas' ear as he bent his crimson head down, his hands roaming a path to the edge of his shirt. The blonde could almost _taste_ the fire inside of him as he brought his lips back to his. "And my mouth doesn't hurt either…"

Axel withdrew a touch, only to lick his lips as if he was eyeing up something that he was going to eat. His fingers hooked around the hem of the blonde's tee, only to pull it away and slide his hands slowly, hesitantly, up the blonde's stomach and chest.

_"C'mon._ Stop that…"

The teen shivered at the touch, his eyes meeting the redhead's for a second. His hands rested on his shoulder and waist lightly, feeling the hard muscles lying in both areas. The next tremor that surfaced was electric, the man chuckling lightly as his eyes darkened further in his endless lust.

"It doesn't seem like you want me to…" Axel lifted the blonde's shirt over his head and tossed it lightly to the side, not caring where it landed. He felt the boy's cold hands working at his own, finally freeing a hand from the teen's body to yank it over his mane of spikes. The thin silver chain around his neck was cold as it brushed against Roxas' collarbones as he leaned in for a deep kiss, the warmth of his body nearly scorching.

The blonde felt his lips moving down his neck and over the ridge of his collarbones, nipping at the skin until he rested on one of his nipples, biting a little harder there and causing his back to bow slightly at the touch.

He was half gasping as he spoke. "Axel… _Stop_ it…" He felt his hands wrapping around his thin shoulders, his tongue circling the pert bud of flesh. He heard their labored breathing as the pair tried not to lose it. Well, more Roxas than the other.

"Hush…" The redhead lifted his head once more and winked, his eyes pools of emerald as he bent to bless his lips with a long, lasting kiss, his teeth nibbling at his lower lip.

Roxas twitched involuntarily as his hands roamed down his torso to his white belt, undoing the buckle easily, unbuttoning, and then finally unzipping them. The hard nip of his teeth was a question, as if to ask if this was alright with him.

The blonde broke away for a second, to wrap his arms around Axel's neck and whisper in his ear.  
>"Yes…" Then he kissed the spot behind his ear, making the elder man shiver now. Roxas was on his knees now, and, feeling the weakening strength that the redhead had in his dominancy, he pushed him back, lying on his chest and listening to his rapid breathing for a second.<p>

Then the blonde rose again and stripped his jeans off slowly, as if this was some sort of perverse strip tease. He felt even more awkward when he felt the man's blazing eyes raking down his form and blushed profusely. It was so weird that, even when every part of his mind told him to return to his lover, he said 'no' right back to it.

"It's okay. I get it… C'mere…" The redhead opened his arms and smiled as the younger teen feel into his embrace, the sense of wrong melting away as they sat there for a short time, Axel's hand lightly rubbing a circle at the place where his thigh met his bare knee.

Roxas couldn't allow this to be it. He knew _exactly_ what he wanted. "Now… Let's continue…" He writhed to a comfortable spot, hovering over the elder, and kissed underneath his razor of a jawline as he worked his hands down the redhead's chest. He paused for a few moments at his jeans, then worked them off of the man's hips. The turned slightly pink when he noticed what was underneath and stopped his movements.

"Seriously…? Nothing…?" He voice left him.

Axel smirked and kicked the offending garment off his long legs.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me before like this." The look on Roxas' face was priceless. He wiped it away with a single touch, pushing his back to the bed as the blonde gasped at the light stroke to the front of his boxers.

He repeated the movement, eliciting cracked gasps from the teen, until he finally reached down and pulled them away from his skin, as naked as Axel was.

The redhead jumped a little as a soft, cool hand circled him, clenching his teeth as a ragged moan escaped him. He met the blonde's azure eyes, which were darkened with a heat that he barely witnessed, his light brows crunched over them in his intense concentration.

Axel's hands reached blindly for the seam between his mattresses. The next thing he knew, Roxas' eyes were huge as a slickened finger entered him smoothly. He shook and roughened his actions to the elder a touch, the redhead scissoring his fingers as he quickly added two more.

When he couldn't stand it anymore, the blonde spoke. "Axel…" He gasped, his voice a shivering moan. "Please...?" He felt his hips being raised a touch, and he didn't try to suppress his sharp cry of pleasure as the redhead entered him entirely. He sank his fingernails into strong shoulders as his eyes saw fractured crimson hair and blazing green eyes amid white stars.

Axel barely noticed the pinpricks of blood that the teen's sharp nails produced, only concerned with the heat that burst inside of the boy along with his stomach. Was his end coming so soon? He narrowed his focus to Roxas, reaching a hand around his hips to pump in time with his thrusts.

The words that spilled from either of their mouths were each other's names or pleasured moans. The redhead was barely hanging on as he felt a little sad, the heat in the back of his stomach coiling faster than normal, boiling within him at such an extent that he knew his end was near.

With an outburst of the blonde's name, he released deep within him, the warm, wet feeling that coated his fingers from the front of the teen telling him that the blonde had done the same. He didn't need the shout of his own name to confirm that, even though the blonde had done so, practically shredding his vocal cords.

They collapsed, Axel removing himself and taking Roxas' hand as he burrowed into his side, marveling at the way their bodies, no matter what way, just fit together so well. He felt a single kiss on his shoulder and turned his head, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder and tracing the outlines of each bone and muscle on his small back as he fell asleep in his arms. Soon after, still tracing, the redhead fell asleep too, the last thing he remembered being the blonde's slow, even breathing against his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

_I thought of this a few days ago, so I wrote it. I'm planning,__ finally, to finish this with a chapter with Roxas finding the brownies and eating some by accident, then finding Axel._

_Rated M for Mature Readers for a reason. Please request, review, comment, and favorite this for the last chapter!_

**Zemyx – Vexen's Brownies**

Zexion was annoyed. That was to put it lightly. He was trying not to hear the noises from the grate next to his bed; the heat vent that carried every sound to him. Currently, the sounds of an artfully and masterfully played sitar reached his ears, and he groaned and rolled on his side, the sheets beneath him wrinkling as he placed his heavy book next to him.

It was a wonderfully played piece of music, and it was true that Demyx meant no harm by his practice, but… Why the fuck couldn't he have waited an hour or two? He'd already been at it for an hour now, and it was grinding on the blue-haired Nobody's last nerve. Standing up, he left his room and trotted lightly down the stairs, his anger fuming up slightly.

He knocked loudly on the door labeled with a nine, and waited for the musician to come to the door. When nothing happened, and the music only got louder, the bubble of calm around the schemer collapsed and he wrenched the door open, slamming it behind him and stomping inside a few steps before he actually took in what he saw.

"_Zexy_!" A half-naked Demyx hurled himself at the blue-haired teen, the only things he wore being his left sock and his black pants.

"Hey, hey, hey! Eat _this_!" Something sweet was shoved into the scholar's mouth, and, as he swallowed, he tasted something extremely bitter.

"What the hell! What was that! Shut up with your practice! Get off me!" Zexion shoved the blonde away, and he feel smack on his butt next to his discarded sitar, which was hooked up to a small amplifier. He looked hurt, which sparked the slightly younger teen into remorse. "Dammit, Demyx. Get up and tell me what was in that thing you made me eat."

He held a hand out to the blonde, who took it and sat down on his bed cross-legged. "Well, I saw this tray of brownies with a note saying something with my name on the cover. So I thought that they were mine." He produced a white card from his pocket. "This was the note." Then he began to gaze intently at the other Nobody.

The schemer read the card and sighed. It read:_ Vexen's experiment. Don't let Demyx near them._ Shit. Then he read further.

_This is a serum to induce feelings of lust. Again, don't let Demyx near them. Or, for that matter, Axel either. Neither Axel nor Demyx can eat these. –Vexen_

Fuck. The blue-haired teen clutched his stomach.

"Weren't they _good_?" Demyx asked innocently, not knowing the huge mistake he'd made. Then he stood and slowly, carefully, approached the teen. "Zexion?" His voice was quiet, serious.

The scholar felt hands at his neck and backed away into the wall. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to escape. His mind was clear, but something warm shot through it. Rather than being disgusted, he allowed the touch, even leaning into the musician's delicate, strong hands.

"Yeah?"

The blonde shuddered slightly as Zexion's hands lingered on his shoulders, then the schemer moved them away, as if he was scared.

"Hey, don't be afraid." His hand was gentle against the side of his face that didn't have his hair over it. "I… I've never told anyone, but I really like you, ya know?"

Then his lips met Zexion's, and the serum took full effect in the scholar's mind. He no longer felt ill. Rather, he felt alive, sure of the movements of his lips and tongue, feeling the slender body of the musician before him as he allowed his hands to wander over the bare skin.

Demyx felt the schemer's mouth against his, and the pause of his tongue at his lip was so inviting that he allowed it entrance, feeling him explore his body to his wishes. Then he pulled away slightly, the look on Zexion's face one of annoyance as he took his hand and, first setting his beloved sitar upright and unplugging the amp, had the pair sit on his bed.

"Demyx…" The blue-haired teen's hands had their own say in their movement, the blonde feeling them everywhere all at once. Zexion felt his hair brushed away from his right eye and turned away, so used to no one seeing both eyes that it had startled him. He felt a hand brush against his own and he turned around.

Those aqua eyes were full of understanding as the blonde's fingers swept his hair aside again. '_His eyes are so pretty… Why does he cover one of them up?_' Demyx thought, bending forward to kiss the spot just below his right eye. The contact left a tremor through the schemer, and he knew that, even without the serum talking, that he wanted this.

"Come here, Zexy." The blonde opened his arms and the teen jumped into them so quickly that he knocked him over onto his back. One of his arms was wrenched around his shoulder, the other working at the front of his jacket, pulling it and his gloves away quickly. The musician barely had time to touch his lips to Zexion's before he felt warm skin press eagerly against his chest, the one of the palest people he'd ever seen greedily kissing him back.

"_Oh_…" The word breathlessly gasped against his lips sent a shock through Demyx, those calm eyes, only a few shades lighter than his own, darkening with forbidden heat, their meager sense of 'morality' of what was right and wrong lost deep inside of Number VI. He felt hands grip tightly into his mullet, their bodies slowly becoming more and more intertwined as they continued.

After a little time longer, Zexion pulled away, his feet kicking off his boots as his hands labored at the front of the blonde's pants, fumbling with the button. The blonde moved his hands to the belt at the blue-haired teen's waist and pulled his pants away from his hips, along with boxers that he'd never remembered the color of. Zexion finally succeeded with his fight and, meeting his lips with the musician's, he slowly yanked the pants down the blonde's legs.

He loved the way that the blonde drew out everything that he'd never felt before, having no desire to do anything but study having rendered him nearly emotionless. Zexion had never known this before, this… What would he name it?

He felt the slightly older teen's lips tremble as a low moan surfaced, Demyx pulling away with a contorted look of fear and worry on his face.

"I'm sorry…" He shook his head and tightened the grip around Zexion's shoulders.

"What is it?" Demyx looked up at him, his eyes wide and the lust shading their color fading.

"I guess Vexen's invention only lasts a little over an hour… But…" His hands made tiny scratches at his back, but the scholar didn't mind. "I still want this… I still want… _you_…"

"Then give into yourself, Demyx." Those words sent the blonde into motion, leaping forward, knocking Zexion to his sheets, and creating complicated motions with his lips and tongue that were fitting for the musician, and pleasurable to the schemer. This time, it was the blue-haired teen's turn to moan as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Demyx' boxers and wrenched them back, all the while the blonde knotting his own hands in his hair and pulling back to gaze into that forbidden right eye.

Zexion was impressed at the darkness of the aqua tone of his eyes, the lust that marred their normally bright tone making them all the greedier. He kissed the side of the scholar's neck, marking his light skin with barely a bruise. Various sounds that Zexion never knew he could make were elicited out from his throat as those strong hands moved down his chest and stomach, lover and lower until one hand was low on his waist and the other circled around him lightly.

He shook in anticipation, and Demyx took that as permission to continue his intention. Zexion was a few ranks higher than he was, anyway. He would've asked, even if he was older than him. His fingers moved against that part of the schemer, and a throaty moan was ripped from his mouth, the hand knotted in his mullet dragging his lips back to his own for a kiss that was greedy enough that it stole bits of his breath away.

The blonde had to pull away before he'd be unable to breathe, and felt a cool, smooth hand against him, stroking him lightly, but getting faster and rougher with each pass of Zexion's palm. He barely could control himself as he slid a hand around the younger teen's hip and slid a slickened finger inside of him.

The scholar cringed at the contact, but the serum flooded his system and he felt nothing but pleasure. Or was that normal…for this type of…? But then he pulled away as the second and third digit slipped inside, scissoring within him. The musician's eyes were half-lidded, his lips reaching for his own, his lush mouth parted in a moan.

The blonde hung from a thread of morality, so close to what he desired.

Zexion shivered and bowed into the older teen. "Demyx…?"

"Zexy…" That voice was breathless and bordering on hysteria. "Please…?" The question wasn't as much as a question but more as a plead, a begging for his every desire to be fulfilled. He felt his hips tilted up, and the blonde leaned his face in so that his lips brushed his own as the scholar spoke.

"…Yes…" With a harsh gasp, Zexion cried out in his initial pain, but then the end of that exclamation was dragged out in a moan against the mouth of the person who was deep within him. White lights spread across his vision, and as Demyx moved, those stars made patterns he'd never witnessed before. He felt the blonde's lips and tongue and teeth everywhere, jumping when he reached behind his ear.

Time dragged even slower than it had seemed to be passing, every breath an hour long, and every minute a year's time. Each touch, each kiss, seemed to be eternally bound to each of their bodies, like a tattoo.

"I-I… _Demyx_!" The words weren't heard, he knew as much by the continuous motions of the elder within him, but Zexion still felt the need to cry them out as the heat inside of his stomach ruptured outwards.

With the knowledge that the younger teen had met his end, Demyx conveniently felt a coiling heat deep inside of his stomach boil and let it flood out, yelling out the name of the schemer in an exclamation bordering on hysteria. He felt the blue-haired teen beneath him stiffen as he filled him.

Then Demyx fell, lying atop the scholar, whose right eye was covered again. He brushed that blue hair aside and beheld that glittering eye one last time before kissing him lightly. Then he pulled the edge of his white sheets over them, taking Zexion into his arms, and fell into a lasting slumber.

The scholar kissed the blonde's sleeping lips, a slow smile spreading them wide as his arms tightened slightly and he let out a sleeping moan. He nuzzled into Demyx' warm, bare neck and found the heavy thread of sleep. His last thought was, '_I think I like him… or maybe I'm still on Vexen's drug… No… I _like_ him…_'


	4. Chapter 4

_God. My mind is fucked up. Anywhoo~ Hope you like this last chapter! Yay!_

_Please like, fav, follow, and review. Also, please comment and request new stuff!_

**_Bold is for bad stuff! Yaoi!_**

**AkuRoku – Vexen's Brownies - Part Two**

The blonde dug around in the fridge, looking fruitlessly for the leftover pizza that he and Axel had bought the night before. Roxas was getting pissed. Who in the hell ate it then? His eyes lingered on a metal pan with a plastic lid.

His former thought left him quickly, replaced by curiosity. He removed the pan and saw the cardboard box containing the cold food, and set both containers on the table.

"Hey, did you find it yet?" A tall redhead leaned against the doorframe, his green shirt matching the color of his eyes perfectly. Roxas held up the greasy box and Axel dashed for it, tearing the cardboard that had been the cover off and shoving a slice of cold pizza in his mouth before heating up the rest on a plate.

Roxas turned his attention from the redhead and back to the metal pan. Snapping its lid off, he was delighted to see that a nearly full pan of brownies was laid out, a piece from the corner cut away.

"Hand me a knife, Axel." A shiny butter knife was thrust into his hand and he sliced a thin piece from the pan. Popping the morsel into his mouth, the blonde was pleasantly surprised at the richness of the chocolate. It wasn't sea salt ice cream, but it was still good. But, as he handed a square to Axel, he swallowed and tasted something very bitter and nasty in the back of his throat.

He coughed into a napkin as Axel yanked the door to the microwave open, saying, "Man. Those really have a weird aftertaste. Are you sure Xaldin made them? He'd never fuck this sort of thing up…" He fell silent, the plate with the food in one hand.

Axel reached a hand out to touch Roxas' shoulder. The teen turned around and was greeted by a strange look. The brilliant green eyes portrayed confusion and uncertainty as the redhead set the plate on the counter and kissed him, his hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

The blonde melted in that kiss, the bond between them somehow stronger at that moment, and a surge of something unnatural flooded within him. It was then that he noticed a note taped to the fridge door. Turning his head, he read as the elder kissed underneath his jawline.

_Don't eat the brownies in the fridge. Superior and Vexen's orders._

Roxas' attention was brought forward by a hand bringing his head around, and a wanting kiss snatched his next breath away, his hands guiding slowly to hold the elder's broad shoulders.

"Let's go." Roxas resented Axel breaking the kiss, but laughed nervously when he took his hand and dashed away out of the kitchen. They ran off and entered the first large room they knew of. This space was a room that no one came to, and it was something of a den they'd created together.

The old couch that no one wanted was what the blonde spotted first, and dashed over to it, not even bothering to turn on the lights as he sat down. Axel shut the door, locking it as well, and strode slowly over to the teen in the dim light from the window, which remained forever projecting the figure of the Organization's Kingdom Hearts.

As the elder stalked over to him, Roxas noticed articles of clothing being thrown off. His shoes were thrown over a shoulder, his shirt next, his wide, studded belt the third. The blonde slid his blue coat away from his shoulders, kicking off his sneakers and barely having time to toss the blue material off his arms before the tall figure, whose face bore a still-confused look, slid in next to him.

"Whatever's happening," he said, wrapping his long arms around the teen and kissing his ear, the tip of his tongue brushing around the pale shell lazily, "I don't want it to end…" Axel was pleased when he heard the quickened breathing escaping his partner, the blonde's chest rising a little higher as his tongue explored his ear further.

"… Y-Yeah…" Roxas hated himself a little for his over-sensitive ears. He felt his hand entwine into deep crimson spikes and tug a bit closer to his neck, tilting his head as the redhead moved away from his ear and planting hot kisses down the side of his throat, just below his ear.

The redhead slowly paused his movements, then circled back to the blonde's lips, the teen lying on his back against the armrest of the beaten couch. Axel wouldn't admit it, but the way that Roxas was tugging at his hair a little… He deepened his kiss, placing a hand on the teen's hip as the blonde moved against him. Roxas' back bowed slightly as he felt fingers grasp underneath his shirt.

"Axel… No…" Roxas pleaded with the insistent redhead, turning his head to wrench his lips away from his, yanking his shirt down when his hot fingers ran underneath the thin fabric. His arm was grabbed and yanked to his side as the redhead's other hand slid under his shirt, Axel's gleaming green eyes half-lidded as he broke away to kiss the smooth line of the blonde's collarbones.

Then he shifted down, gripped the hem of the teen's shirt between his teeth, and pulled it slowly away from his body, effectively grazing a line from the blonde's hips to his neck as Axel pulled it over his head of short blonde spikes.

Roxas tried not to feel him against his torso, but it was hard to ignore that faint touch, the faint nip of the razor edges of his teeth. The redhead's skin lay warm and smooth against his own, and the heat that the fire-wielder's mouth radiated made the teen shiver.

"Hey…" Axel murmured against the blonde's lips, feeling those small hands travel along the planes of his chest and ribs. Those hands mirrored the teen's intentions, which he believed to be slow and steady, as was his nature. But this time… It was like Roxas had been put on fast-forward. He wasn't taking anything slowly now. "What…?"

"I… don't know." With that singular statement, their world shattered. The serum inside of each them took full effect, and, unbeknownst to the pair of lovers, what they would do wouldn't be entirely their doing.

Roxas felt those fingers trail down his stomach and run across his hips. The redhead's slightly long fingernails clinked against the steel of his belt buckle, which was soon torn away. The teen wasn't paying attention to that act, for he was too busy trying to combat those full lips that hungrily attacked his at the same time. The blonde felt warmth and cold when he realized that both his pants and boxers had been stripped from him.

He busied himself elsewhere, sliding Axel's old jeans away from his hips, silently glad that the redhead had thought to go commando today. His eyes grew wide as he remarked with a slight, small moan that was marred by hot lips when his partner hooked his leg around his waist.

"Roxas…?" The name was spoken like a question, but it could barely be taken as such. Layers of breathlessness marred the plea for attention. The blonde felt the hard throb of his own erection jump to life as the elder spoke that one word, feeling the redhead's brush against him.

"…Yeah…?"

"Mmph…" Whatever word Axel was trying to say was drowned out as he ran the tip of his tongue over the edge of the blonde's lip. "…You taste… so _good_…" The simplistic, clean taste of the teen drove the redhead insane every time he kissed him, that singular scent that lifted from the blonde's skin a drug that sent him into utter, speechless madness.

The elder Nobody felt a biting sensation at his lips as Roxas broke away, trailing his mouth along the sharp jawline of his partner. The blonde didn't feel it when the redhead slid the first finger inside of him, his one focus on the flavor of the man who held him so close.

That strange, warm, ancient scent that always wafted around Axel was only intensified upon his skin, the warm spicy notes from the fires within making the blonde melt in the savory zest of his elder. He'd never tasted anything even remotely close to what that man tasted like - and he desired nothing the exact same, either.

Then the petit teen cried out, his hips thrust skyward with strong, sure hands upon them as the redhead entered him. He saw that a slight, concentrated smirk lay refuge on the redhead's lips as the white stars faded away, only to return with another sharp cry. Only Axel would know the place… deep within him… and be able to hit it every time.

The next time, Roxas felt nothing but pleasure, the pain fading away into the deepest recesses of his mind as the fire-wielder rejoined their lips, leaning in between the place where they were connected.

The blonde's lower lip trembled as he wrapped thin arms around the tall man's neck, forgetting the cruel world that lay beyond these four walls and narrowing his mind onto the being of this one person, if only for mere minutes.

Axel would never get used to the sharp outburst that rose between the younger Nobody's lips because of the unavoidable pain he knew he caused his lover every time. He hated that, the pain… He wished that it wouldn't be part of this, but there was no other way to attain that perverse desire for the teen who writhed in his pleasure beneath him.

He kissed the blonde curls and gnashed his teeth as he, with one last blow, released within the teen. The only thing he could do was hold the tiny form tightly to himself and try not to cause him any more pain as he moved out of and away from him. A half-minute later, the blonde released as well, not caring to try to hide that blatant fact as he shook and clutched the tall form tighter than necessary.

For a few minutes, all that was heard was the rapid breathing from the pair that steadily slowed. Then a small laugh shot through the silent space. Axel leaned upon his elbow slightly as Roxas clapped a hand over his eyes, his teeth clenched tightly together.

"What is it?" Axel's voice was quieter than the blonde's chuckling, which surprised him. The teen sighed and smiled lightly, moving his hand away from his eyes.

"It's weird… Those brownies were probably the thing that started all of this…"

"What?" The look on Axel's face was priceless.

"There was… a note on the fridge. It said that Xemnas and Vexen didn't want anyone to eat them. Some were missing…"

"So you think that Vexen created some sort of 'liquid lust'?" He raised a hand to air-quote the last two words, a smile playing about the corners of his mouth.

"I know." Roxas snuggled into the redhead's side and chuckled again. "Crazy, right? Just forget it." His deep blue eyes lighted into the elder's softly. He kissed his lips gently, savoring that spice for another day. "I love you." He felt Axel's arms tighten slightly, closing his eyes in the midst of that warm embrace.

"I love you too."


End file.
